


Tuna is still Tuna

by theundeadsiren (rhoen)



Series: Around the World [1]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Food, Japan, M/M, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/theundeadsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Kieren try out some of the food at a sushi bar while in Japan.</p><p>*weeps over the awful title*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuna is still Tuna

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [tinyfuriosa](http://tinyfuriosa.tumblr.com), who wanted Rick to be happy, and far from Bill. Where better to go than the other side of the world?
> 
> I spent more time trying to think of a title than I did writing this :/ [Not really, but almost]
> 
> Un-beta'd.

**You may not take this fic and edit or reupload it - in whole or in part - without my express permission. This includes translations.**

If you are reading this anywhere other than my (theundeadsiren) tumblr, AO3 or livejournal, then please [let me know](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/ask/), including a link to where you found it, so I can take steps to have it removed. For a list of people given permission to use parts of my works, please see [here](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/permission).

Thank you for respecting my wishes

* * *

 

“You have _got_ to be joking. What the hell is that?”

Rick looked in dismay at the white things in the bowl Kieren had just selected from the conveyor belt. Kieren grinned, delicately lifting one of the slimy looking thing from the bowl with his chopsticks and obviously relishing in Rick’s discomfort as he waved it towards him.

“Tasty,” he replied unhelpfully, before putting the thing in his mouth and chewing. A split second later his face changed, showing that it was anything but. Rick had to bite back a fit of laughter at the look on Kieren’s face as he respectfully finished his mouthful, grimacing through it and swallowing with difficulty. Rick brought his hand to his mouth, too late to stop a peel of laughter echoing in the bustling restaurant.

“That good?” he managed to ask, snickering. Kieren grimaced again, poking at the dish and selecting some of the greenery that was to accompany… whatever it was Kieren had just eaten.

“It’s an acquired taste,” Kieren dismissed. It seemed that the accompaniment was more to his taste, and as he picked around his food, Rick took something relatively safe-looking from the selection of dishes and tucked in, grateful for the fact that tuna was tuna the world over. After another moment, it seemed like Kieren gave up completely on the dish, and he pushed it to the side, instead taking the same dish as Rick.

“I feel like I’m cheating eating something like this,” Kieren huffed.

Rick raised an eyebrow at him, swallowing his mouthful before speaking. “Why?”

“Well, we can eat tuna at home, can’t we?”

“Yeah,” Rick agreed,” but it’s nowhere near as nice as this, or as well prepared. We just drown it in mayo and bung it between a couple of slices. Besides,” he paused, taking another mouthful. “You tried that white tentacle thingy. You get bonus points for that.”

“I’d better,” Kieren muttered. Rick watched him for a moment, smiling. Realising he’d started staring absently, he jerked himself out of it, digging into his pocket for his phone and opening up the camera.

“Push that bowl closer?” he asked. Kieren nudged the unfinished dish towards Rick, letting him take a photo of it.

“Why are you taking so many photos?” Kieren asked. Rick shrugged in response, replacing his phone and pushing the bowl away from them again.

“Because I’m a tourist,” he joked, before answering seriously. “Dunno, will be nice to go over them again when we get home. Even if I don’t share them with anyone, I’ll still have them to look back at.”

Rick had already had to buy a new memory card, he’d taken that many photos. He’d never thought he’d turn into one of those people, but when would he ever get a chance like this again? And it wasn’t as if he was viewing the whole holiday through a camera lens – there were even a few times he’d forgotten to take photos. But not tomorrow. Tomorrow was pretty much the whole reason they were in Japan, and he couldn’t wait for it.

“So,” Rick said, having finished his bowl, “what do you think blowfish looks like?”

“Don’t you dare,” Kieren muttered darkly, tugging on the back of Rick’s top and pulling him back from where he’d started leaning towards the food.

“What!?” Rick asked in feigned innocence. “I’m just curious.”

The act gave way to a mischievous grin – he really did want to try blowfish. It would be a great thing to go home and tell people about. How many people could say they’d tried it?

“You’re not trying it, or I’m leaving you here and going on without you,” Kieren threatened, perhaps even meaning it.

“Not even one tiny bite?” Rick pleaded.

“No,” Kieren said flatly. Rick sighed in resignation and leant forward, selecting what was obviously salmon from the conveyor. Kieren seemed confident enough not to snatch him back again.

“Fine,” Rick agreed as he rearranged his chopsticks in his hand and prepared to try the dish. “But you owe me.”

Despite himself, Kieren grinned, raising an eyebrow as he regarded Rick. “Do you really want to get into a discussion about who owes who?”

Rick paused, remembering what had happened in Italy. He bit his tongue. Kieren gave a soft laugh, obviously delighting in one-upping Rick and bringing the incident to mind.

“I’m gonna shove a cherry blossom up your arse,” Rick muttered over his next mouthful. Kieren laughed out loud, then moved his hand over to pet Rick’s patronisingly.

“Now, now,” he chastened, “no displays of affection in public, dear.”

Rick wasn’t sure if he was wanted kiss Kieren, or kill him, so settled for nearly choking on his food instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so gonna write snippets of these two visiting different countries.


End file.
